Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Floribunda Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Chrisgoodxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Floribunda rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was the xe2x80x98Aromicleaxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,121). The xe2x80x98Aromicleaxe2x80x99 variety is marketed under the VODOO trademark. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98JACtigerxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The xe2x80x98JACtigerxe2x80x99 variety sometimes is known as xe2x80x98JACtangxe2x80x99 and as xe2x80x98Tiger Tailxe2x80x99. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new Floribunda rose variety of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) an upright bushy growth habit,
(b) abundantly forms attractive double flat cup-shaped bright multiple-colored blossoms that are a distinctive random mixture in streaks and spots of red, orange, and yellow on the upper petal surfaces,
(c) forms medium to dark green semi-glossy foliage, and
(d) is particularly well suited for growing as ornamentation in an informal garden setting.
The disease resistance is good with respect to common rose diseases. The foliage coloration contrasts nicely that of the multi-colored blossoms.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be used to advantage for growing in the landscape where distinctive coloration is sought in a perennial or informal garden design.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. For instance, both of its parents are dissimilar Hybrid Tea rose varieties. The xe2x80x98Aromicleaxe2x80x99 variety forms large flowers that display a blend of salmon, yellow, orange and pink. The xe2x80x98JACtigerxe2x80x99 variety forms flowers with deep orange, white or cream-colored stripes.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation by budding and grafting at Ontario, Calif. and West Grove, Pa. Such asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Chrisgoodxe2x80x99 variety.